Regular Wizards
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Ron accidently casts a spell that transports Mordecai and Rigby to Hogwarts, with Dementors patrolling the school Mordecai and Rigby must train to be wizards in time to help the trio defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I don't own Harry Potter or Regular Show. It's during their Third year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron and Hermione but off-screen in the book. It is after season 3 for Mordecai and Rigby…. ENJOY! Parings Harry/Hermione

It was a rainy day at Hogwarts; Dementors patrolling the school and three students were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. "Take a bit of toast, mate" Ron said. "You're going to need more Anti-Dementor lessons". "I'm not hungry" Harry said, not touching his bacon and egg breakfast. "You need all the help you can get" Hermione said. "Yeah, it's easy as casting an impossible spell like _teleportis regularness"_ said Ron. In a flash Ron's wand began sparking. "What's going on?" Harry asked. "I don't know" Ron answered. Hermione snorted. "Oh it's obvious, Ron just casted a really weird spell, that's it" she said. "I wonder where it's going?" Harry said. "Somewhere regular, I guess" Ron answered Harry's question. "Possibly" Hermione said.

Meanwhile back in a regular universe a blue jay and raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves in the rain. "Dude, why are we raking in the rain?" Rigby asked. "Because Benson yelled at us for slacking off again" Mordecai answered. "Dude, wouldn't it be cool to disappear like wizards?" Rigby asked. "It would be pretty cool" Mordecai said. But all of a sudden they started vanishing. "Dude, what's going on?" Mordecai said. "I don't know" Rigby said. Then they appeared on a staircase. "Dude where are we?" Mordecai said. "Don't know" Rigby said. Then a painting spoke to them. "You're in Hogwarts". "Hogwarts?" Mordecai replied, then he realised something. "Rigby, I think we're in the Harry Potter universe".


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, we are at Hogwarts, that's so cool" Rigby said "The books were boring". Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm "Shut up, dude we are in Hogwarts" Mordecai shouted. They walked down the moving staircase, trying not to get killed in the process. Then a crowd of students ran towards the staircase and went to various places until two boys and a one girl was left in the Great Hall "Dude, that's the Golden Trio" Mordecai said. Then the trio noticed Mordecai and Rigby and was walking towards them "Hey guys" Mordecai said, trying to be friendly "Hello and what are you doing here?" one of the boys asked. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. "We don't know" Rigby replied "Yeah, we were raking leaves in the rain and then we were disappearing from home and now we're here" Mordecai explained. Everyone was looking at the boy with the orange hair. "What?" the second boy asked, looking confused. The girl sighed "Oh Ron, your silly boy, remember your spell" she said. Mordecai and Rigby was confused "What spell?" they both asked "oh it's nothing" the girl answered "anyways I'm Hermione". "Nice to meet you, I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby" Mordecai said, pointing to Rigby and he waved at them "Well, you might not know me but I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said "and this is Ron" he added when he was pointing to Ron "Hi" Ron said. "I think you should come with us" Harry said and they exited the school and into the courtyard and went across a stone eagle and Harry commanded "Sherbet Lemons!" and a staircase was rising below the eagle and Mordecai, Harry and Rigby climbed up "see you guys soon" Ron and Hermione said and went back into the castle . As soon as they got up the staircase the guys went to a random door and Harry knocked and out popped an old man with a big beard, moon shaped spectacles and a smile on his face "Greetings, Harry and I see you brought some friends, I'm Professor Dumbledore, please to meet you" said Dumbledore. They entered a huge office and a big bird was perched on a ledge. Dumbledore sat down on his chair "Sit" he politely asked. Everyone sat. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked again "I don't know, Professor, it's just that Ron conjured an impossible spell and transported these two…." Harry explained but Dumbledore interrupted "Wizards?" he asked "Not really" Harry answered. But Dumbledore picked up a hat and put it on Mordecai's head and it spoke "Hmm... this one is easy, GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled "Awesome!" Mordecai said. Then Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on Rigby's head and The Hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN!" "Aw what?" Rigby complained. But Dumbledore wasn't smiling "I'm afraid I can't help you to solve your travel problems but I know somebody who can!" he said "Who?" Mordecai and Rigby said. Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other "A guy, by the name of Fionn Bowler"

**Authors Note: at the ending the OC's name is my name but is NOT me, he's different than me, it's just the name anyways I do own that OC SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**


End file.
